Plucking His Petals
by Utena Himemiya
Summary: ONE SHOT After Saionji finds out that Wakaba has moved on, he is left vulnerable and sad, for any wild creature to prey upon his feelings. KozueXSaionji. R&R!


**A/N: ****I'm back! Sorry for not writing as frequently as I should. I know that I and a few of my friends have slacked off completely on some of our fanfictions. I know I'm behind in A Tale of Fallen Princes and Of Rose Brides and Eternity. I'll try to get more chapters up soon.**

**I guess a lot of my reviewers are on vacation and aren't reviewing me because of that reason. Ah, well. **

**Anyway, I know this is a weird pairing, but its fun with characters. I got this idea from a poem posted here actually and an old fanfiction by Prince Tenjou about Wakaba and Kozue.**

**Enjoy!**

**Basic Information.**

**Title: Plucking His Petals**

**Author: Utena Himemiya**

**Pairing: SaionjiXKozue**

**Type: One Shot**

**Genre: Romane/Angst**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: ONE SHOT After Saionji finds out that Wakaba has moved on, he is left vulnerable and sad, for any wild creature to prey upon his feelings. KozueXSaionji. R&R!**

**Plucking His Petals**

**By: Utena Himemiya**

She loved to hunt and pick apart her prey like the savage animal that she was. As she prowled around the seemingly endless walkways of Ohtori, a green haired man sitting on a bench caught her topaz gaze. Pink lips curved into a sly smile as she pondered to herself over this man. He was alone and looking a bit dejected.

She recognized him.

His name was Kyouichi Saionji and he was in the Student Council with her twin brother, Miki. She had remembered his name being mentioned by Touga during one of their escapades in the piano room and judging from his uniform, he was the Vice President.

After standing there a while, judging the movements of her prey, who seemed to do nothing but sit there listlessly. Slowly and casually, as if there were no care in the world, she walked up and sat beside of the depressed man, taking a small glance at him.

He was slumped down slightly, ever green locks tumbling from his shoulders in a cascade of disarray. This man wore a frown plastered to his face and his expressive violet eyes gleamed with a twisted brilliance of sheer agony. Damned didn't even begin to describe it.

She reveled in the thought of his emotions, which made him all the more vulnerable. Her brother had told her that Saionji acted rashly, letting his emotions take hold of him in an unforgiving grip.

Kozue looked over at him as she stretched her arms across the back of the bench, following the smooth black metal. Saionji didn't seem to notice.

"Hey there." She finally said, waiting for the Vice President to notice her.

A violet eye looked at her as he raised his head up to take her in fully. Amethyst met a coy topaz gaze and a placid smile. "Who are you?"

"That's not really important." Kozue told him.

"You look familiar. Are you Miki's twin sister?" He asked.

"You could say that." The purple haired woman told him. "So, why is someone as important as you depressing on a bench? Let me guess, your upset about loosing the Rose Bride again. Honestly, I don't know why you even bother, though the thought of all that power sounds quite promising." She smiled.

Saionji couldn't help but feel an inward wince from Kozue's jab into his heart. "There's no such thing as Something Eternal." He murmured simply.

There was an eerie silence between the two of them as some ort of odd tension hung in the air. Then Kozue spoke.

"You know the Rose Bride doesn't really love back right?" She asked, the green haired man opened his mouth of speak, but was cut off by the twin's next phrase. "When she's all alone and touching herself so intimately, it's really her pink haired friend that she thinks about. Not you."

"It's not true." Saionji's face twisted into one of anger.

"You just can't handle the truth. Sure, you can delusion yourself into thinking that, but deep within your heart, you know that she'll never love you." Kozue put a hand on his shoulder as her face neared his.

Saionji tried to hold his face of defiance, but he couldn't. The sadness was showing through him and exiting through his eyes.

"Did anyone ever tell you that your eyes are so beautiful when you're sad?" Kozue said as she put a hand on the side of his face.

The green haired man could feel the chaste of her move and knew it meant nothing, just as it was between her and Touga. He had seen her with Touga in the piano room many times. He wasn't naieve. He knew what they were doing.

Two figures walked by, laughing and smiling. The keen ears of the kendoist caught them; it was Wakaba and her new boyfriend Tatsuya. They paused and turned to each other, Tatsuya giving his princess a kiss on the lips. The girl giggled and blushed a little before they reclasped hands and walked away happy with each other.

The wild animal noticed a particular flash of hurt in the green haired man's eyes upon noticing them. She looked back at them for a moment, studying them upon hearing Saionji almost whisper her name.

"Wakaba…"

"Oh, so that's her name." Kozue turned her head to look at the green haired man. "Pretty little thing, isn't she? Too bad she's not yours."

The green haired man winced again. He felt the harsh blow of her words. Especially when he finally admitted his love to her, she had already chosen her **real** prince.

He was rejected once again.

Suddenly, he felt himself being lowered down onto the seat of the bench, green hair tumbling around him as he looked up and stared into topaz eyes above him.

He blinked a little as the realization came through his skin from within.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"You can't stay innocent forever. Sometimes you've just got to roll in the mud and get dirty." She leaned in, and caressed his face with her hand. "No matter what happens in life, someone will always take something away from you, so why not just give in and make the bet of it?"

Saionji let out a defeated sigh and closed his eyes.

He couldn't deny that was the purple haired girl said was true. After a moment of almost complete silence, aside from the ruffling of textile and the feeling of added weight to his own. He could feel something capture his mouth. Eyes shot open in surprise.

Kozue was kissing him, and he could feel a slight flush come to his cheeks, but he did not try to resist.

He was too busy thinking about what the young twin of Miki had told him about the Rose Bride and Wakaba. It was partially true when he thought about it. Every time he acquired the Rose Bride, Tenjou always won her back, and rubbed her perfection in his face by claiming the Rose Bride for her own.

But when you really looked at it, did he really love the Rose Bride?

No.

But the one he did love was now gone far from sight and reach.

He was alone.

Perhaps she was right, innocence was not worth keeping, and he would get dirty.

He could feel his jacket become loose around his body as Kozue's sly hands masterfully undone each button and began to let her hands roam about his well defined body as the girl planted passionate and dark kisses along his lips, neck and chest.

Internally, Kozue felt quite satisfied with herself. This was but another victory, and if she was tainted she would taint others. If she couldn't remain innocent, then neither should anyone else, including her brother and she would smile her sly smile when telling him of her recent victory. She knew how much he detested it when Miki saw her and Touga come out of the piano room, hair in a disheveled heap and clothes in disarray.

The purple haired girl nipped at Saionji's collar bone in an animalistic way as she tangled her hands in those emerald locks. Those beautiful, shining strands that felt so much like bed silken sheets.

She could see the pink adorn his cheeks as she pleasured him on that bench, not caring if the whole world saw the two of them.

Kozue could tell that his innocence was one of the few things that still remained and she loathed it. It reminded her of a little girl she used to know. Innocence was something that Kozue hated, yet yearned for, but knew she couldn't have.

She would feel the body below her move into her touches, kisses, licks and nips as she took the one thing that she so desired from him: his innocence.

Saionji's mind was in a whirlwind of sensation as he could feel the curl of pleasure in his stomach and couldn't not once have a second thought about what he was doing. After all, she was right. It wasn't worth it to save your innocence for someone who would just turn you down in the end.

Love was just a disappointment.

He had never felt so much raw passion in his life. Saionji had always imagined love to be passionate and full of deep emotion. But this type of love was dark and taboo, something forbidden and sacred with a dark gothic romance feel to it.

Was there such a thing as a dark princess?

Or maybe it was an evil sorceress who captured the prince and made him do her bidding?

Either way it was foreign to the green haired man, as he lay there in a haze of pleasure.

He remembered seeing that sly face as his vision began to haze. He felt himself shudder in pleasure, not quite remembering why because everything was a blur. Then everything went black.

When he woke up, he was lying on the same bench, his shirt was undone and hanging loosely all around him, and his hair was disheveled all around him, cascading dark green locks tumbling off of the bench and onto the grass below. He slowly cracked open his eyes, seeing his legs at the end of the bench, one was behind a light ocean colored skirt, and the other draped across bare legs, which were crossed quaintly.

"Hey handsome." A seductive voice playfully toyed with his jumbled emotions. "Did I ever tell you what beautiful hair you had?"

He said nothing, trying to readjust his eyesight.

"See it's not so bad to get dirty every once in a while, is it?" She smiled.

"I suppose not." Came the reply.

Just like the victor of one of the Student Council's many duels, she had plucked the petals of the loosing duelist's rose an eminent sign of loss and it rung clear in her mind as she saw the kendoist's face. He wore a spaced out look, as if he were still reveling that moment.

She stared back at him, wearing that same smile.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed her brother walking by and her smile became a bit more devious. Kozue saw that Miki stopped, nearly dropping his papers as he looked at Kozue, sitting there with Saionji sprawled out across the bench and he could see very clearly the condition the clothes they were wearing was in.

He had seen her with both men and women like that many times before, and had known good and well what she had done.

Kozue smiled directly at him, catching that look in his blue eyes and feeling quite satisfied with herself for plucking the Vice President's petals.

**THE END**

**A/N: Well, that was interesting and catchy to write indeed. They make a good couple in an odd and angsty way. Probably the first fanfic of this type. I'm quite proud of it and I do hope that I ot Kozue in character, since this is my first time writing her. Please give me a review and tell me how I'm doing.**


End file.
